


Mine

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Beetlejuice walked in on you during a very intimate moment. He shows you there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, despite your reluctance.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Mine

Beetlejuice was an enigma. That much was obvious. In the short amount of time that you had spent with him, the few things that you had determined about him were the following: He was some sort of ghost-demon creature, he had insurmountable powers, and he was a cocky, flirtatious son of a bitch. 

It wasn’t clear how you found yourself in this situation. Dumbfounded and speechless, you continued to glare at the dead guy at the foot of your bed, still dazed and breathing heavily from the unexpected shock of him walking in on you pleasuring yourself. The ghoul stared back at you smugly, making you want to crawl into a hole and hide.   
  
“You know, babe… I can finish taking care of that for you,” he gestured towards your dripping cunt.    
  
“Don’t  _ fucking _ touch me,” you seethed, snapping at him harshly due to your embarrassment.   
  
“Ohohoho! She’s feisty! Two can play that game.” You were caught off guard by the comment, trying to understand what he meant before unexpectedly, a powerful sensation was surging through you, making you gasp out in surprise and absolute euphoric bliss. You immediately dropped from your defensive position against the headboard and involuntarily sunk down onto the soft sheets beneath you. 

“O-oh fuck,” you moaned between your cries of pleasure as you were immobilized on the bed. It was pointless to try and play hard-to-get now that he saw you in your most vulnerable state and was more than willing to comply with your needs. “W-whatever you’re doing… p-please don’t stop.”

Beetlejuice hummed happily at your response to his overwhelming influence. “Shh, just relax, babe,” he cooed, making you want to agree to his every command. “It’s my turn to play with you.” 

Moments later, you vaguely felt a tug on your legs as you were dragged from the top of the bed towards the bottom where Beetlejuice was kneeling. “That’s it,” you heard him mutter softly before you felt fingers trailing up your legs and thighs. Still paralyzed with ecstasy, you were struggling to comprehend anything other than how good you felt. Had you known what Beetlejuice was capable of, you would have done this ages ago. 

Lost in the sensations, you became even more needy once you felt Beetlejuice hover over you as he leaned in close enough for you to feel his breath. “You’re  _ mine _ ,” he whispered in your ear before you felt a chilled, wet touch leaving a trail on the side of your face. He had dragged his tongue along your cheek before nibbling on your ear. “Tell me that you’re mine, babe.”   
  
“Go… fuck… yourself,” you breathed assertively, proud of the fact that you were even able to form words, let alone be bratty and defiant. Though it was obvious that you wanted this, you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction knowing exactly how badly you needed him.    
  
Beetlejuice’s breathy laugh echoed in your ear as one of his large hands made their way to your core, running the tips of his fingers along your folds teasingly. “Babe, you’ve got no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” he mewled as his hot breath coated your throat. He lifted his hand to stroke your face again as he spoke. “You drive me crazy. I want you so bad, doll. I can hardly think of anything else when I’m around you,” he cooed as he ran the tip of his tongue across your lips. “You make me feel more alive than I ever thought I could. Just give in to me, babe,” he demanded as he kissed you roughly before pulling back and looking straight into your eyes with a desperate need for affection.

It was then that you started to completely surrender yourself to him. Your mind had been going crazy, struggling with the fact that he was… well, a demon, and seemed to have no form of conscience whatsoever. You had no idea what he had planned after he was through seducing you, but as his hands continued to roam your body, your inhibitions went out the window, and you gave little thought to the aftermath of your actions.    


You found yourself reaching for one of his hands to grab it and place it on your breast, silently asking him to touch you, to which he quickly complied, squeezing the flesh experimentally and rolling your hardened nipple in between his thumb and index finger. A low groan escaped you at the sensation to which he replied with a low, raspy chuckle.   
  
He then lifted up to meet your eyes with his signature smirk as he ceased his movements. You embarrassingly found yourself whimpering at the loss of contact, begging him with a single glance to continue.    


“It’s showtime,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he slid down your body and positioned his face between your legs. Without so much as a warning, he plunged into your head, his long tongue dancing wildly between your folds.

Throwing your head back into the pillow, a shameless moan escaped your throat as you bucked up against him, the feeling of his rough and skilled tongue working hard against you was almost too much for you to handle at once. “O-oh my god,” you keened, too lost in bliss to form a full sentence.    
  
He hummed happily at your response, placing his hands on your breasts once again to knead them roughly while you mewled against him. You almost lost it when his tongue went from vibrating against your clit to penetrating forcefully inside of you, the slick muscle twisting and lapping at your inner walls. You cried out wantonly, feeling the familiar heat building up inside of you in desperate need of a release.    


Without giving you any time to prepare, he then shoved one of his long, beefy fingers into you, thrusting in and out forcefully, making you choke on your own breath. After allowing you a moment to adjust, he added a second finger, shortly followed by a third as he stretched you, filling you.    
  
Glancing down at his groin, you could see the strain of his cock against his striped pants, which appeared to be prominently erect at that point. You were about to tease him about his obvious arousal when he flicked his thumb over your swollen clit as he continued to thrust in and out of your wetness. “F-fuck! Please…” you begged, knowing that he would probably enjoy that.    
  
“Please, what?” he rasped lowly, his voice absolutely wrecked. You had never seen him like this before.    


Apparently, you had taken too long to answer his question, causing him to increase his speed. “Ooh, god,” you cried, arching your back in response to his skilled fingers. “Please, more… I need you to… Ah!”   
  
Arcing his fingers, he hit your sweet spot dead on as your request got lost in your desperate cries. Forcing yourself to open your eyes to look at him, you could see that he was clearly affected by your words and the way you writhed beneath him, so needy and compliant. “Mine,” he stated once more for emphasis.    
  
You bucked wildly against his fingers, your loud, hoarse moans echoing throughout the room. Through half-lidded eyes, you watched keenly as he lowered his face back to your core, pressing his slick, wet muscle against your nub, swirling his tongue around as he continued to work inside of you.    
  
Struggling to stay coherent, your fingers dug into the sheets as you recognized the familiar tension forming quickly in your lower half, begging to come undone. “Beetleju-”    
  
“Watch it, babe,” he insisted, reaching up to press a finger to your mouth to shush you.   
  
You mumbled against his digit, trying to warn him in between your pants and mewls. “I-I’m gonna… I can’t…”

The blissful sensation was too much for you to handle. With a few final thrusts, you cried out shamelessly as the tension came undone and you lost yourself in pure pleasure, feeling your eyes roll into the back of your head as his movements never wavered, even as your inner walls convulsed around him.    
  
You could barely make out the sound of his low laughter, clearly pleased with himself after discovering how easily he could bring you to this state of desperate compliance. 

It took you awhile to remember where you were after the intensity of your orgasm. Almost too soon he removed his fingers from you and lifted them up to his mouth to lick each digit separately, savoring the taste of you. “Good girl,” you vaguely heard him praise as he crawled up your body and placed an uncharacteristically tender kiss to your lips.    
  
His hardened cock pressed against your thigh as he began to grind on top of you, desperate for some friction. “Buckle up, buttercup. You’re in for a long night!”    
  



End file.
